You Belong With Me
by ViCtOrIoUsGaL41822
Summary: Rachel has finally fallen for Finn, but he is with Quinn. Rachel knows that she is so much better for him. What will she do to win him over? Based on Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With Me' One shot! Finn/Rachel


This is my one shot for Finn and Rachel! I wanted them to be together since episode 1! Although Finn and Quinn are really cute together, Finn needs Rachel! They are the perfect couple! It's based of Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With Me'. I thought it fits them perfectly I hope you all enjoy this!

Rachel came home from Glee rehearsal in one of the best moods of her life. She really had no idea why, but she was so slaphappy. When she strode up her driveway, she heard a loud voice coming from the neighbor house. She looked up to see Finn arguing on the phone, with his window wide open.

"C'mon Quinn, you know I didn't mean it like that," He practically whined. Rachel rolled her eyes. Quinn was always dissing Finn if she didn't like something that he did.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend,_

_She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you_

_Said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

Rachel walked into her house and quickly said a 'hello' to her dads before racing up into her room. It was Tuesday evening; on Tuesdays, Rachel would listen to Broadway show tunes while she did Yoga. She quickly changed into her proper wear and switched on the music, blaring it through her house and out of her open window.

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday

_Night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she _

_Doesn't like_

As she began her work out, she looked over at Finn and saw that he was trying to get her attention. She moved quickly to the window and waved at him. "Hi Finn, what's up?"

Finn gave her a friendly smile, covering his phone. "Can you turn that down about? I'm on the phone with Quinn and she says she can't concentrate with that horrible music playing," He laughed and rolled his eyes.

Rachel shrugged. "Anything for the beauty queen," Then she started to turn around.

"Hey Rach, for the record…I think that music's pretty cool," Finn said with a wink before going back to his phone call.

Rachel smiled and turned her music down, then continued her night.

And she'll never know your story like I do

She didn't know why, but her mind really wasn't in it tonight. All she could think about was Finn and Quinn. She thought about how much Quinn annoyed her.

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the _

_Bleachers_

Rachel didn't understand why Finn saw anything in Quinn at all. Despite her being one of the most beautiful girls and school and having a moderate singing voice, and being captain of the Cheerios, Quinn really didn't have that much to offer. All she wore to school was her stupid, extremely low cut cheerleading uniform.

Yeah, Rachel wore not the most stylish clothes, and wasn't a Cheerio, she really just sat on the bleachers at all of the sports games, but she did have talent. An amazing talent at that matter.

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake_

_Up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here_

_The whole time_

Rachel knew that Finn needed to open his eyes and realize that Quinn was not the right girl for him. Finn needed a more fun and outgoing girl, someone that could show him there's more to life than just being the most popular person in the school. Finn needed her.

If you could see that I'm the one

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you_

_See?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Rachel understood Finn; she knew how he felt about Glee club, and how he felt about his sports. She had always been there for him, no matter what the situation was. When Finn had first moved in next door to her, they would spend numerous evenings talking through each other's windows. She gave him advice and was there when no one else was. He belonged with her.

Walkin the streets with you in your worn

_Out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to_

_Be_

One day, Rachel had run into Finn on her way home. He was going to meet Quinn and Rachel had offered to be his company. He happily accepted and as they were walking side by side, Rachel noticed how cute Finn's old, torn up jeans made him look. She wished they could do this all of the time; laughing and talking with out a care in the world.

Laughing on a park bench thinkin' to

_Myself_

_Hey isn't his easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up_

_This whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile since she_

_Brought you down_

Soon enough, they had reached the bench where Quinn was going to pick Finn up. They both sat down and continued to talk and laugh/ Rachel thought about how easy it was to get along with Finn and how nice it was to see him smile. It had been rare since she had last seen it with all of the drama Quinn had been causing.

_You say you're fine I know you better than_

_That_

_Hey, whatcha doin with a girl like that?_

When Rachel would try to comfort him, Finn would always tell her everything was ok, but she knew him better. Knowing Finn since the 1st grade, she could just tell when something was bothering him; which was another thing that Quinn didn't do.

As far as she was concerned, Quinn never asked about Finn's feelings; ever. Rachel just wanted to ask Finn what he was doing with this kind of girl?

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the _

_Bleachers_

_Dreaming bout that day when you wake_

_Up and find _

_That what you're looking for has been_

_Here the whole time_

That's when Quinn appeared, strutting down the side walk, looking her usual fancy self; a mini skirt, some weird pink blouse, and heels that looked really uncomfortable to walk in.

Quinn raised her sunglasses to peer at Rachel. "What on earth are you wearing? Those shoes make you look like you have clown feet," She sneered. Rachel sighed and exchanged smiles with Finn before getting up.

As she walked away, she kept thinking about the day when Finn would take himself away from all of that, and realize that what he wants has been right in front of him.

If you could see that I'm the one who

_Understands you_

_Been here all along so why can' you_

_See?_

_You belong with me_

_Standin by waiting at your back door_

_All this time could you not know_

_Baby?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Rachel was staring to get irritated. She had been waiting patiently for so long, trying to get Finn to notice her. He belonged with her, she was sure of it. Sometimes it just made her want to scream it out to the entire world.

Oh I remember you driving to my house in

_The middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when_

_You know you're about to cry_

Late one evening, Rachel heard her cell phone ring. She looked and the caller ID and immediately answered it. "Hey, Finn," She said happily.

"Hey Rach, are you busy?" He said wearily from the other line.

"Not particularly, why?" She said, slightly confused.

"Do you mind if I come over? I just need a friend right now,"

Rachel perked up. "Oh sure! Yeah it's not a problem,"

"Thanks Rachel, I appreciate it," He said then hung up

They had talked for several hours. Rachel listened as Finn as he talked about how Quinn had cheated on him with Puck, one of his best friends. Rachel did everything possible thing she could think of to make him laugh, even if it meant really embarrassing herself. She played a ton of songs that she knew he liked and that would make him feel better.

I know your favorite songs and you tell

_Me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong. I think I_

_Know it's with me._

Later, Finn finally went home, Rachel lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. All she could think about was Finn. It pained her to see him so sad and the things that had happened in his life. She knew what it was like, only having one parent. Not that her dads weren't amazing, but sometimes she wished she had her mom. She knew Finn felt the same way about his dad.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

The next day at school while she was walking to her locker, Rachel heard yelling across the hall. As she passed she saw Finn and Quinn fighting. Rachel stood out of sight, leaning against the wall. She knew better than to impose on their conversation, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted to be there for Finn when it was over.

_Standing by waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

All of a sudden, Quinn stormed out in front of her, nearly slamming into Rachel. "What are you doing here?" Quinn growled, giving her a deep glare.

"Nothing," Rachel muttered then turned and quickly walked away. Once she reached her locker, she slowly began to empty her bag. Great, Quinn had caught her.

Suddenly, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. "Excuse me, miss?" A charming voice came from behind her. Rachel turned and saw Finn's smiling face. "I believe this is yours," He said, holding out a small purple book. Rachel's eyes widened. She must have dropped it while in her hurry to get away from Quinn.

"Thank you sir," She smiled and took the book from his clutch.

_Have you ever thought just maybe?_

_You belong with me_

Finn moved closer to Rachel, taking her hand. "I was wrong Rachel. I should have known Quinn never really cared about me. I honestly didn't even care about her as much as I thought I did. But you…" He said and moved a loose strand of hair away from her face. "You're the real person that I want to be with," Rachel smiled before Finn slowly planted his lips on hers.

_You belong with me_


End file.
